The Story Starts Now
by wolf's lament
Summary: Set directly after the finale. With the battle over the group begin talking about their future when at Iroh's tea shop, reminding Toph that she still has unfinished business with her parents.


**This is something I wrote for Livejournal's community AvatarBigBang for the Mini Bang way back in February that I've really only just got around to posting. The prompt was a song written by GirlNamedSam which can be found at http :/ /soundcloud . com/girlnamedsam/the-story-starts-now (just remove the spacings). There are some really great Avatar fics posted there, all between 500 and 5000 words for the Mini Bang and over 10000 for the Big Bang section. **

**Having mentioned the above, the next round of the Big Bang is currently in progress and we are in desperate need of artists. If you think you'd like to help or know someone with artistic talent that might be interested I've left a link on my ffpage.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Story Starts Now<strong>_

Toph felt the kiss between Aang and Katara as their hearts jumped. A small smile crossed her face and she turned her attention towards the other two couples where Zuko and the other two girls were still puzzling out Sokka's 'artwork.' It was then that she somewhat wished that she could see. Other than cracking her usual jokes on Sokka there was nothing that she could add to the conversation.

"Toph, you okay?" Sokka asked in concern and suddenly everyone in the room's attention turned towards her.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked over, not bothering to show her boredom at the conversation. "It's just a picture. How about you get a professional to paint it if you want the memory so badly?"

A hand on her shoulder meant Zuko had understood her silent plea and he angled his head down to briefly look at her before he squeezed her shoulder lightly and turned to face Sokka and Suki. Iroh had continued to play the Tsungi horn as they talked and Zuko let his hand fall to his side again.

"So what are your plans after all of this?"

Sokka laughed, "Well I think Katara and I will go back to the village for a bit. Gran-Pakku and Gran-Gran are probably going to get married after all these years, so we'll need to be there for that. It'll be nice to spend some time in one place for a bit to figure out what our next move is."

"I'll probably be staying here in Ba Sing Se for a bit. The Earth King has asked us to assist with restoring order while the Dai Li and Long Feng are tried for treason. The local guards can only do so much on their own. We'll probably head back after then, maybe opening trade routes between the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom." Suki finished with a smile towards Sokka, who grinned back at her.

Mai sighed and Sokka turned the question on them. "We'll be going back to the Fire Nation. Zuko will probably have his arms full with the new government, but not everyone was happy about Ozai's rule and there are a few who, despite their dislike of Zuko, won't let their personal feelings get in the way of doing what's best for the Fire Nation."

"They'll be good people to have around." Zuko added. "I've been away from the Fire Nation for so long other than that short time at the beginning of summer…"He trailed off and shifted his feet, a nervous habit he had when he mentioned being their enemy, as if they would one day turn around and say they hated him. "There are so many things I don't know, since I was only the Crown Prince for a few years. I'll need to rely a lot on the people around me to gauge the public's reaction."

"Can't Iroh be with you?" Sokka questioned, shifting his attention towards the retired General.

Iroh brought his song to a close before answering. "I am afraid that as Zuko's uncle many of the nobles would think that I was truly the one in charge. There have been many points in our history when a young ruler has taken over and been manipulated by the adult he or she trusted."

"But Zuko's a man!" Sokka protested, while Zuko's heartbeat gave away his sudden embarrassment at the statement.

"It doesn't mean much when you're ruling a country." Toph argued. "Look at Long Feng and Kuei. Zuko may be older, but the only adult that had influence over him since he was thirteen was Uncle Iroh."

"You could argue that about anyone, though. Most only have their parents."

"Tutors influence us a lot." Zuko stated, backing Toph. "It's said that after Avatar Roku left Sozin withdrew because of his friend's absence. It was one of his tutors that channelled that negative energy into the mistrust which was finally twisted into the hate that killed Avatar Roku."

"Wait, seriously?"

"It is merely speculation," Iroh added, "however it explains a lot about their relationship. As a member of the Royal Family it is difficult to find true friends…"

"…though finding servants is easy." Mai added in deadpan and everyone knew exactly what she was referring to.

An awkward silence descended upon them, which Iroh broke with a polite cough. "I will be staying here in Ba Sing Se, so if any of you feel like a vacation you are more than welcome to visit my humble abode."

Each smiled to the older man, grateful for the offer. Sokka, apparently bored by the conversation turned towards the door that Aang and Katara had left through, "Okay, that it! You two cannot still be sucking face. No more nice big brother."

Toph, Zuko and Mai watched him storm through the door with Suki following a safe distance behind him. "You know Snoozles is one to talk, considering some of the stuff he and Suki…"

"I don't want to know!" Zuko interrupted, obviously remembering something he had wanted to forget, causing Mai and Toph to snigger at his reaction.

Mai laced her hand through Zuko's and Toph led the way as they followed out at a much more sedate pace, thankful to see that any unpleasantness (if any had existed) had already been resolved.

Sokka turned to the rest of the group expectantly as they stepped outside, "So what's for dinner? I'm starving."

Groans and laughter were his responses.

* * *

><p>Toph was sitting on the stone railing looking up at nothing when Iroh found her.<p>

"It is a beautiful night in Ba Sing Se."

Toph shrugged, "Really? I wouldn't know."

Toph both heard and felt Iroh's solid steps towards her, though rather than joining her on the railing he seemed content to just lean his arms on it. Iroh let out a small sigh of satisfaction, but said nothing more, making Toph feel a little guilty for snapping at him. It was not much longer before he decided to speak again.

"You had not said what you planned to do, Miss Bei Fong."

Toph frowned, "It's just Toph, and I'm not sure what I want to do. I mean…" Toph paused, huddling in on herself, "I don't have a country to run or people to lead or places to go. I just have a home I ran away from and parents that would rather keep everything about me hidden than let me see the world and really learn something."

"And from what you have been involved in it seems that your parents were right to worry." Iroh held up a placating hand when Toph tried to protest. "If I could turn back time and have said 'no' to my son he may still be here today, but I would not be the same person that I am if I had and I am sure he would have resented me for sheltering him. It is difficult to accept but it is also the truth. Your parents really do love you, Toph. They are doing the best they can, but that does not always mean it is right for you. You must be the better person who works with them to come to a compromise."

"I joined Aang to see places and meet new people and now it's been a couple of seasons and it's already over. It's not fair! They're all really important and I'm just some merchant's daughter who isn't even acknowledged by her parents."

The warm hand on her back was what finally released the tears and she quickly swiped them away with the back of her hand before they could fall too far. Why was her future so uncertain when everyone else knew what he or she wanted or needed to do? Iroh pulled her towards him and she cried into his shoulder, utterly ashamed and yet relieved that _someone_ knew and was there.

"Maybe that is what you _were_ but you, like each of your friends, have grown a huge amount in such a short time and have become a better person because of it. When you return home, your parents will not just see their little girl who rebelled and disappeared from them, but also the Avatar's earthbending teacher and a young woman who was strong enough to master a technique that no one has ever seen before. No matter what, your parents will be proud of you."

"Maybe." Toph admitted. "I do miss them. I know they want to protect me, but travelling with Aang, Sokka and Katara has been the first time other than the Earth Rumbles that I've felt alive. What if I go back and they want me to be the little blind girl they always knew?"

"If that happens then I am sure that my nephew would very much enjoy the company of a close ally or if you would prefer a more quiet life I would be honoured to entertain you as my guest. I am also certain that one of your other friends would be more than happy to have you join them on their journeys."

Toph rubbed the lingering tears from her eyes and a small smile crept onto her face. "I don't think I'd like the Poles too much. Too much ice and not enough dirt for me. Though maybe travelling around the World would be fun as long as we weren't always flying."

Iroh laughed at her and wrapped his arm around to squeeze her shoulders. Toph snuggled closer to Iroh and sighed with content.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go home, even if I do end up leaving again."

* * *

><p>It was dawn when Toph finally walked into Gaoling. She probably could have arrived late at night the day before, but it seemed much more fitting to arrive at the beginning of the day – the start of something new. As she confidently walked down the middle of the street, she heard the whispers of 'Isn't that the Blind Bandit?' or 'That's the Avatar's teacher!' If anything those whispers of awe lifted Toph's confidence as she continued home.<p>

The guards at the front of her house blocked her way, asking her to identify herself. Toph lifted her head up and allowed the wind to reveal her features and she was almost unable to stop the grin of satisfaction as they parted before her.

"Forgive us, Toph. We did not recognise you."

The smile across Toph's face remained and she shrugged her bag a bit higher onto her shoulder. "Are my parents in?"

"Yes, Toph."

Toph nodded, trusting them to know they were dismissed before walking towards the front of her house. This was not going to be like any of the other times she had returned home, either kicking and screaming or slinking back into her bed. It was time her parents knew exactly who she was.

She confidently walked up the stone steps and to the door. Carefully opening it, she politely stepped in and closed the door behind her without much of a sound. Toph took the time to breathe in the smell of home before letting out a long breath and expanding her senses through the house. No matter how her parents reacted, she would have friends to support her. She may have helped end the hundred year's war, but her real adventure was still just beginning. She took in one more breath and dropped her bag to the floor, her voice echoing through the house.

"I'm home!"

_The story starts now._


End file.
